The Young Master's Maid
by Kitten Losvana
Summary: A new maid has been hired at the Phantomhive residence. Some how Ciel knows this woman and why is Sebastian so drawn to her? Warning, Explicit Content! Rated M for a reason!  It's not done yet! I still have chapters! Tricked ya huh? lol!
1. His Maid, Returning

The Young Lord's Maid

A new maid has been hired at the Phantomhive residence. Some how Ciel knows this woman and why is Sebastian so drawn to her?

I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. Just Savannah Belheart.

okay, yeah...writer's block again for Through The Eyes of The Oracle and Angel, the demon with white wings. It's not uncommon for me to work on more than one story. This happens alot. I was listening to Selena Gomez's Love you like a love song. (it's catchy!) and this idea came to me.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Long sleek silver hair played with the wind as she stood outside the large manor. It was to be her first day here at the Phantomhive estate. She stood tall, her dark emerald eyes sparkling as she took in the beautiful scenery. Suddenly the doors opened and a tall, dark, dashingly handsome butler looked at her with a slight smile. The smile turned to a look of shock as Savannah entered the manor without a word. The color of her eyes had caught Sebastian off guard for a moment. He had seen those eyes before somewhere. The black dress she wore was beautiful when he turned to get a good look at her. White roses decorated the dress, her coat hanging over her arms. Her lips were a soft shade of pink, a small smile appearing as she glanced at Sebastian.<p>

"You must be the new maid my young master asked for." Sebastian said as he shut the door.

Savannah nodded and Sebastian motioned for her to follow him. She followed close behind him, hearing a crashing and an explosion in the background. She turned her head for a moment to see what had caused the sounds when her eyes caught smoke coming across the ceiling. She stepped away from the butler and followed where the smoke was coming from. Standing in the middle of the room was a blonde haired man, his hair in an afro, covered in soot. Savannah's face was that of shock as she looked around the room.

"How many times do I have to tell you Bard, dynamite is not for cooking!" Sebastian shouted at the man.

"Dynamite? Il était à la dynamite?" (Dynamite? He was using dynamite?)

Sebastian looked over at Savannah and nodded his head in confirmation. Savannah picked up a piece of burnt chicken off the wall then looked to Bard with a slightly startled look on her face. Bard just stood there with a grin on his darkened face while rubbing the back of his head with his hand. Savannah dropped the piece of meat on the floor and shook her head.

"Bard, clean this up. Now!" Sebastian said as he led Savannah from the kitchen.

The woman followed in silence once again. Sebastian glanced over his shoulder at her and Savannah's lips turned into a soft smile.

"The young master may be concerned about you though you seem to understand the English language very well. His main concern may be your speaking-"

"Ne pas s'inquiéter, je parle aussi l'anglais." (Not to worry, I speak English as well.) Savannah said softly.

"Very good." Sebastian said as he knocked softly on the door leading to Ciel's study.

"Come in." A young boy's voice said though the heavy wooden door.

Sebastian opened the door and Savannah entered.

"Young master, the new maid has arrived."

Ciel looked up from his papers and his eyes widened as he looked at Savannah.

"Good evening Lord Phantomhive. You've grown since I last saw you." Savannah said, her voice laced with a soft French accent.

"You know my young master?" Sebastian asked.

Savannah nodded as she took a step closer to Ciel's desk, placing a letter in front of him.

"I personally accepted your request for a new maid my lord. It would be a terrible waste of your time to hire someone who would not meet your standards." Savannah said as she smiled down at the young earl.

Ciel merely nodded and took the letter from Savannah's hand. He sat there for a moment before finding his voice.

"Tanaka said you had died in the fire. You were deep in the burning manor, he couldn't find you." He said.

"I'm sorry to have worried you my lord. I was looking for you. When the manor started to collapse I wasn't able to stay any longer. Mon jeune maître, je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir. S'il vous plaît me permettre de travailler pour vous une fois de plus." (My young master, I'm so happy to see you again. Please allow me to work for you once more.) Savanah said softly.

"You know I can never understand you when you speak French Vannah." Ciel said, using the name he'd given Savannah when he was a child.

A brilliant smile graced Savannah's face and she rushed around to hug the young boy. Ciel let out a surprised yell and quickly tried prying the silver haired woman off of him.

"Let go of me! That's an order Savannah!" Ciel said quickly.

Savannah immediately released Ciel from her grasp and stood next to him at attention. Sebastian's normal stotic face turned to one of surprise once more as he watched the scene before him. Ciel looked up at her, into those dark green eyes.

"You start work immediately after you unpack your things. You should know where your room is. Sebastian, help Vannah take her things to her room and get her a uniform." Ciel said as he sat back down in his chair.

"Merci jeune maître." Savannah said as she curtsied to Ciel.

"Oh and Vannah."

"Yes my lord?" Savanah said as she turned back to Ciel.

"Welcome back." Ciel said without looking up from his papers.

Savannah then turned and exited the room with Sebastian, walking to her old bedroom.

"I had no idea you worked for my young master." Sebastian said.

"I work for the late Lord and Lady Phantomhive. I've known Ciel since he was born." Savannah said as she turned down a hall, Sebastian close behind her.

Sebastian silently nodded, showing he was listening. Savannah stopped at a door to her right and turned the handle, letting herself into the room. The room she stepped into was decorated beautifully. The walls were a dark shade of burgundy, the lower halves a gorgeous red oak. The bed was a four poster canopy bed with dark red curtains tied to the posts. A single night stand sat on the right side of the bed. The sheets and comforter were white satin. The floor was the same red oak as the lower halves of the walls. Opposite of the bed was an oak vanity and dresser set.

"Thank you for helping carry my things, Sebastian was it?" Savannah asked.

"Yes. Please do hurry and unpack, we are expecting a guest in a few hours." Sebastian said as he glanced at his pocket watch.

"Of course. I will be down in no more than half an hour to help you with the preparations."

"Very good. Since you've worked for the young master before I shouldn't have to worry about giving you a tour of the manor, correct?"

"Not to worry Sebastian, I know the manor like the back of my hand." Savannah said with a smile.

"Very well, I will see you downstairs in half and hour."

With that Sebastian left, closing the door behind him. Savannah stood there for a moment, looking around the room. It was nostalgic to be back in the manor that she onced called home. It was heart warming to work for Lord Ciel once again.

"Well, enough thinking. No time for that." She said as she began unpacking her things.

* * *

><p>I kinda like how this ended. It was much shorter than this and I hated it before I made it longer. I was going to make Savannah stuck upish, but then I decided against it. Sebastian's already stuck up enough as it is.<p>

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! please review and tell me what you think! Thanks!


	2. His Maid, An Enjoyable Night

Okay, so I'm not really big on drawing things out for lengthy periods of time. since this is just a story that came to mind while working on my other's, I'm making it so that Sebastian and Savannah already know each other. I love details, but I really really want to put this chapter up! YAY! And just so you all know, Be Italian, from the movie Nine, was my inspiration for this chapter!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>His Maid, An Enjoyable Night<p>

Savannah knew Sebastian would still be awake. After all he was the butler. The first to be awake, and the last one to go to sleep. She walked the halls of the manor, her feet leading her down one hallway to the next. Her mind was elsewhere at the moment, not paying attention to where she was going. Suddenly she hit something rather hard and her head tilted upward slightly, only for her green eyes to lock with a pair of crimson eyes. She gasped and took a few steps back and sighed as she saw Sebastian smile.

"Mr. Sebastian, you startled me!" She said as she placed her hand over her heart.

"You don't have to keep up the act with me, you aren't in front of the young master or the other servants." Sebastian said.

Savannah smiled and shook her head at him. She let out a sigh of relief and looked into his eyes. Silently he blew the candles out and their game began. It was a game they had played for centuries. One they never grew tired of. The dark halls would hide their secrets, the shadows of the night securing their bond. Their game of chase began in the halls, throughout the manor, their footsteps silent in the darkness of the night as their lips met over and over. Savannah was quick to dodge Sebastian's clutches, laughing and smiling as they played their game. It wasn't until he'd pinned her against the wall in the foyer, that Savannah gave in to his undeniable charms, her lips locking with his. Hands traveled, moans muffled, Sebastian's tie was pulled as Savannah's leg found it's way around Sebastian's waist. Her fingers tangled in his hair, his kisses burning like the fires of hell on the skin on her neck.

Suddenly Savannah started the game up again, leading him down the darkened halls. She knew the way by heart, the way to her bedroom of course. He followed, close behind her, needing more of her fiery touch. She pushed open the door and he lifted her, tossing her on the bed. She laughed and watched as he crawled toward her as if she were his prey. The maid's uniform she had been given was swiftly ripped from her body and Savannah couldn't help but tear at Sebastian's tail coat and shirt. Her legs intertwine with his, their lips meeting again in fiery passion. After centuries of being apart, this night would be one of many they would have.

Her back arched as a deep feral moan left her lips, making him shiver and bite into her flesh with desire. She screamed his name, only to have it muffled by his lips. The moon shone down on the two, the glass doors of the balcony allowing the light to come through.

"Mon amant noir. Le seigneur démon de mon cœur." (My dark lover. The demon lord of my heart.) Savannah whispered softly into his ear as she lay with him.

Night enclosed them together, hiding their secrets and their bond. She was his for eternity, her heart bound to serve and give him whatever he asked of her. Her eyes slowly closed as the luxury of sleep overtook her. He held her close to him, whispering in her ear as she slept.

"Mon bien-aimé sombre. Ma reine noire ailée." (My dark beloved. My black winged queen.)

She was his for eternity, bound by the black wings on her back to her beloved lord.

* * *

><p>I absolutely LOVE how this one turned out! It was so much fun to write! I hope you enjoyed it! Please remember to review!<p> 


	3. His Maid, An Unexpected Guest

I had so much fun writing chapter two! I may add another chapter like that later on. (most likely in several more chapters).

I may put a few of the episodes (and I'm not going to put them in order either) from the anime in here, just depends on how this story is going to flow. I was thinking of adding Maylene at the end of that chapter with a nose bleed on the floor unconsious but I decided against it. I like the ending I had up there better.

I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter. I think I'm just going to make Savannah a total tease!

LET THE GAME CONTINUE!

Anyway, onto chapter 3! ENJOY!

* * *

><p>His maid, An Unexpected Guest<p>

To Savannah's utter surprise, laying outside her bedroom door was Maylene with a severe nose bleed. Sebastian stood behind his beloved, his arm around her waist as he looked down at the maid on the floor. For a moment Savannah thought about waking the young woman from her blood loss induced stupor. Sebastian chuckled as he stepped over the woman and kissed Savannah before leaving to start his day. This left the new head maid with the job of getting Maylene up off the floor.

She pondered for a moment on what would be the most terrifying way of waking up the young woman, then just settled on shaking the girl till she woke. She knelt down and gently nudged the red headed woman. Maylene woke with a start and screamed when she saw the dark look on Savannah's face.

"Just what do you think you were going to find by peeking into my bedroom last night Maylene?" Savannah asked, her tone slightly stern.

"I heard someone scream last night and though that-"

"Screaming? I didn't hear anyone scream. You must be imagining things Maylene. Now, go get dressed and get to work!" Savannah shouted as she stood up with her hands on her hips.

Maylene screamed yet again and darted off down the hall. Savannah shook her head and immediately made the decision that if she and Sebastian were to continue their nightly romps in the sheets, that she would lock the door behind them.

_Maybe I should make my bedroom sound proof too._ She thought.

While she thought of ways to protect their secret, Savannah found herself walking down the stairs toward the kitchen. Yet another day would be starting at the Phantomhive manor. In the kitchen Sebastian was placing a pot of tea and a single tea cup onto a sliver tray, which Savannah quickly snatched from his grasp and made her way out of the room, her hips swaying as she walked out. Sebastian's face turned from one of shock to one of interest as he watched her leave the room.

_So the games are beginning again?_ Sebastian thought with a smile across his face.

**~* Later that Morning *~**

"I don't see how Finny could be so strong." Savannah mumbled to herself as Sebastian opened the door for the young master and herself.

She looked around the shop where they were to pick up the young master's new cane. The shopkeeper turned and smiled as they entered.

"Welcome boy. On an errand for your father?" the man asked.

Sebastian merely smiled and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Excuse me, we've come to get the master's cane," Sebastian said as he handed the piece of paper over to the man.

The shopkeeper turned and pulled said cane from a shelf.

"Ah, so you're the owner of this cane. Exactly what type of person do you intend to have use this cane. It couldn't be that kid," the shopkeeper began before Sebastian grabbed the cane and pointed it at the shopkeepers head.

"Yes, it is the young master's cane. What a wonderfully made cane it is. Thank you." Savannah said as she placed a bag of coins on the counter.

"Keep the change." Sebastian said before handing the cane to Ciel.

The three left the store as the shopkeeper fell to his knees behind the counter.

"Humph…Finny's idiocy is another bothersome thing. Thanks to that I got stuck with getting a new one," Ceil said as he walked down the street.

"It would have been much better had you at least grown a few inches." Sebastian said, clearly teasing Ciel.

Savannah smiled as she walked ahead of her dark lover. She could feel his eyes roaming her every curve as she walked.

"Sebastian, it's very impolite to stare." She said, causing Ciel's face to turn bright pink at the knowledge that his butler was staring at his maid.

"I'm appreciating the view in front of me is all." Sebastian said.

"Look mommy! Phantom's Beter Rabbit! It's a new one!" a young boy yelled happily.

Savannah silently looked over and saw a small boy pointing at the Phantom's latest toy. The mother laughed and patted the boy on the head.

"Oh you, didn't I just buy you candy," the mother said.

The Phantom Company. A growing enterprise built by the powerful support and strong spirit of the wealthy and the Bourgeoisie. It is England's confectionary toy company that has grown exceedingly in a little under three years with original novelties that other classes couldn't even imagine. She looked around and smiled slightly. Now there isn't a day when you don't see the name. It's everywhere, in every shop, at every house. There isn't a single person who doesn't recognise it.

"Now then young master, let us return to the mansion quickly," Sebastian said as he held the door to the carriage opened. Ciel nodded and got into the carriage with Savannah close behind.

**~* Back at the Manor *~**

The carriage came to a gentle stop in front of the manor and Sebastian opened the door. As Ciel got up and walked out Savannah had this feeling that something was wrong. Sebastian glanced at her face as she got out of the carriage and silent asked her what was bothering her.

"It's nothing mon amour. Just a feeling." She said as she walked along side Ciel.

Sebastian opened the doors to the mansion and looked at Ciel. Savannah's face as she looked through the doors turned to one of absolute horror as she stared into the masion. Ciel looked up at Savannah with a look of confusion on his face then looked inside. His jaw dropped and he pointed inside the mansion.

"Young master, I will have the tea prepared shortly," Sebastian said with a smile. Sebastian looked at Ciel and then to Savannah with a puzzled look.

"What's wron-!" Sebastian began before he looked at the mansion.

The mansion was covered in pinks, yellows, blues, and greens. It had heart balloons everywhere and dolls laid on the floor. Savannah wondered for a moment what had happened in their absence. It's was so...horrifying!

"What in the world is this?" Sebastian shouted.

"My mansion...my mansion." Ciel muttered.

"Sebastian! Savannah!" three voices called out.

Finny, Bard and Maylene ran towards them. Savannah blinked a few times before completely taking in the scene in front of her. Before Sebastian could even react she began her tyraid on the three.

"Why are you dressed like this! I thought we told you that the manor was supposed to be left spotless while we were gone! And what the hell is going on!" She shouted.

"Go ask that crazy girl," Bard said as he pointed to the left.

"That crazy girl?" Savannah asked softly, clearly confused.

* * *

><p>We all know who changed the manor! Anyway, Hope you enjoyed it. I think I'll complete this episode in the next chapter. With a brief history on how Savannah and Sebastian met.<p>

Review please! Those who review get to get a kiss from Sebastian!


	4. His Maid, Reddened Cheek

Yay for reviews! I'm glad a few people like this. Alright! As promised here is the second half of the episode. Maybe next chapter will be the flash back.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Savannah was certainly confused. Who could this crazy girl possibly be? As Ciel, Sebastian, and herself looked into the room where Bard was pointing, Savannah noticed the long, curly blonde hair and took several steps back. Suddenly the curls bounded through the door and began swinging Ciel around.<p>

"CIEL! I WANTED TO SEE YOU!" Elizabeth yelled as she hugged the young lord.

"Elizabeth?" Ciel asked.

Savannah watched without a word as Elizabeth nearly squeezed the life out of Ciel. It was moments later that Savannah grabbed Ciel by the collar of his shirt and hefted him into the air. Elizabeth merely looked up at the silver haired woman before she recognized who it was.

"SAVANNAH!" The girl shouted.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Lady Elizabeth. It's been far too long." Savannah said as she set Ciel down.

By this time Elizabeth had turned her attentiion to the tall butler.

"Oh my Sebastian, I have a souvenir for you," Elizabeth said happily.

It was then that with lightning speed that Elizabeth placed a pink bonnet on Sebastian's head. A smile formed on Savannah lips and she couldn't help but laugh at her beloved.

"Ah its so cute! Your always wearing black, so I thought that colour would be good on you," Elizabeth said with a gleam in her eyes.

"It's an honor my lady, that you woudl think to give someone like me a gift so precious." Sebastian said as he bowed.

"Let's have a dance party!" Elizabeth suddenly yelled as she grabbed Savannah's hand.

She looked up at the woman pleadingly and Savannah smiled as she patted the girl on the head.

"That's a wonderful idea Lady Elizabeth." She said.

"I'll dance with my fiancé as an escort and you can dance with Sebastian!" Elizabeth yelled happily.

"What!" Ciel yelled.

By then Elizabeth had let go of Savannah's hand and was now hugging Ciel...again. Then she grabbed Maylene by the hand, running out of the room.

"Be sure to wear the clothes I picked out for you Ciel!" She shouted as she disappeard

**~* Ciel's Study *~**

"It's not like I wanted to become her fiancé. I was forced to." Ciel said as he took a sip of his tea.

"However...wouldn't it suit your interests better if you obey her wishes today?" Savannah asked as she leaned over on his desk.

"I don't have time to associate with little girls and their hobbies," Ciel said and went back to reading the paper in his hand.

"However it appears that Elizabeth wants to hold a dance party," Sebastian said as he watched Ciel.

"Young master," Savannah asked softly.

"What?" Ciel asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"Neither of us have proof, but it is true you do not have dancing instructions?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel placed the tea cup down and spun the chair around, away from the two.

"I take that as a no," Savannah said as she put her hands on her hips.

"It's no wonder. It seems that even if you were invited to a dance party, you would be a wallflower," Sebastian chuckled.

"I'm busy with work. I don't have time to busy myself with games," Ciel said as he spun the chair back round.

"I'll take your word for it, but young master, but it's often said that a dance is a 'social' thing. At evening and dinner parties, good grooming has become a must. If you can become an elite gentleman, dancing should be natural," Sebastian said as he placed a piece of cake in front of Ciel.

"If you were to refuse an invention from a customer's daughter, in high society, your reputation would be shot. It would be a complete and utter disaster! Ciel Phantomhive, the boy who couldn't dance and lost his reputation because of it," Savannah said, a dark smile coming to her lips as she watched Ciel's face turn pale.

"I get it already! Who would you call for a home tutor?" Ciel asked as he tossed the sheet of paper onto the desk.

"There's no time to call a home tutor young master." Savannah said as she glanced at Sebastian's pocket watch.

"Since just demeanour and pose are sufficient, you will master the basics in one song, the waltz to be exact," Sebastian said and looked at Ciel.

"Then who will teach it to me? No matter how you look at the people in this house...," Ciel began before he took a bite out of his cake.

Sebastian took his pocket watch from Savannah's grasp with a gentle smile in her direction and closed it.

"Please don't worry. Though you are being insolent, I will be your dance instructor," He said.

"Do you even know how to dance the waltz?" Ciel asked.

The sight before Savannah was intriguing to say the least. She couldn't help but chuckle when Ciel looked up at Sebastian and yelled that he was too tall.

"Might I teach the young master? After all, he is just several inches shorter than me." Savannah said as she took Ciel's hand from Sebastian.

**~* Later *~**

"Ciel my eyes weren't wrong!" Elizabeth yelled and spun Ciel around, his hat falling off somewhere.

"Look look! Everyone else is cute too, aren't they? I let them come to the party too! But Ciel is definitely the..." Elizabeth paused when she looked at the ring.

"Huh?" Ciel said as he watched Elizabeth glare at the ring.

"Ciel, where is the ring I prepared for you? There was a ring that matched the western styled clothing wasn't there?" Elizabeth asked as she glared at the ring.

"This ring is fine," Ciel said with a sigh.

"No I went through a lot of trouble making everything adorable and that ring is not cute!" Elizabeth yelled.

Things seemed to go by so quickly to Savannah's eyes and to her surprise, Elizabeth now had ahold of Ciel's ring.

"Give it back! Give it back Elizabeth," Ciel asked angrily and held his hand out.

"Why are you mad at like that? I worked so hard...I just wanted to make everything cute so why are you mad like that! Your terrible! This ring...I hate it!" Elizabeth screamed and smashed it onto the floor.

Savannah immediately rushed to Elizabeth. A loud slap sounded through the manor. Ciel saw a bright red hand print on Savannah's pale face. Sebastian's eyes grew wide as he saw Savannah's green eyes turn demonic red for a split second before returning back to green.

"Vannah...," Ciel said softly as he looked at her.

"Young master you forgot your long awaited new cane," Sebastian said and placed the cane in Ciel's hand.

Ciel reached over and brushed his finger tips across Savannah's marked face before reaching down and picking up the ring then tossing it out the window. Savannah merely watched as she touched her reddened cheek.

"Ciel what are you doing?" Elizabeth yelled in shock.

"I don't care about that thing. It's just an old ring, I, Ciel Phantomhive, am still head of the Phantomhive household." Ciel said.

As Ciel dried Elizabeth's teary face, Sebastian knelt down next to Savannah and leaned in close to inspect her face. She looked at him, emotions raging in her eyes as he gently ran his fingers over the red hand print.

"Are you alright mon amour?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes. I'll be fine." Savannah said as she stood, brushing her skirt.

**~* Later *~**

"Did you contact grandmother?" Ciel asked as Sebastian buttoned his shirt up.

"Yes, she said she would here tomorrow morning," Savannah said softly as she reached over and untied Ciel's eye patch.

"Really now...we ended up spending the rest of the day uselessly," Ciel mumbled

"Is that true, were you not sufficiently content?" Sebastian asked.

"You're an idiot," Ciel said and went to pull of his ring but then realized it wasn't there.

"Who's the idiot?" Savannah asked softly.

"It's something important to you isn't it? You put quite a show on for Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian said as he held Ciel's hand.

Sebastian removed his hand and on Ciel's thumb was the ring.

"This is...," Ciel asked clearly shocked, looking at the two before him.

"This ring exists on your finger. Please take good care of it," Sebastian said.

Sebastian helped him under the sheets.

"Good night young master," Sebastian said.

"Good night young master," Savannah said and kissed his forehead.

Ciel closed his eyes and turned away from them. Sebastian and Savannah turned around and were about to walk out the door before Ciel spoke.

"Sebastian, Vannah, stay by my side until I fall asleep," Ciel ordered softly.

"Of course young master." They both said softly.

Once Ciel had fallen asleep, they left the room.

"Now then...we must prepare for tomorrow," Savannah said as she took the candles from Sebastian.

"No games tonight mon amour?" Sebastian asked as he followed close behind her.

"Not after this morning's discovery of Maylene outside my bedroom! I will not be having anymore-"

Her words were interrupted by a kiss that Sebastian was giving her. When their lips separated.

"Well I guess we have enough time for one game tonight." She said as she blew out the candles.

* * *

><p>LET THE GAME CONTINUE!<p>

Hope you enjoyed that little episode! Next chapter is going to be rather interesting to say the least. please review and tell me what you think!


	5. His Maid, Meeting The Butler

Okay, So I promised that this would be the chapter where Sebastian and Savannah meet. Their names shall be changed for this chapter as their names are human given names. And I'm not going to make this a very long chapter. By the way, Savannah looks alot like Shizuma from strawberry panic, just so you know. But she's much taller and her skin is tanner.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>His Maid, Meeting The Butler<p>

The bell rang as the two demons were in the kitchen, cooking up the young master's lunch. Savannah sighed as she and Sebastian wiped their hands, making their way to their master's study.

"Tell me Savannah, are you a demon like Sebastian?" Ciel asked as he sat back in his chair.

"Yes young master." Savannah said softly.

"Who contracted you?"

"Your parents before they were killed."

"Why are you still here?"

"Because they made me promise to serve the Phantomhive's for all eternity."

Sebastian glanced over and Savannah took a deep breath.

"How do you and Sebastian know each other?" Ciel asked.

Savannah glanced over with a smile at her dark lover and Sebastian looked over at his beloved.

"We met near the beginning of the war." Savannah said.

"War?"

"Yes. The war between angel and demons."

"Tell me about it." Ciel ordered.

"Yes young master." Savannah said softly as she took a seat before Ciel, beginning her story.

**~* FLASH BACK! *~**

The war had been going on for longer than she could possibly remember. The bloodshed and screaming into the night were the only sounds left in this world. An angel pushed the large red doors open and was met by a swift death. A long silver sword pierced his chest then was pulled back, blood dripping down the blade. Cold, dark, angry emerald eyes scanned the hall then her ears picked up the sound of wings.

The blade dragged on the tile below as she ran down the dimly lit hall. She dodged the oncoming arrows and stabbed the angels in her way. Blood poured from the open wounds and covered her once clean face. There was no mercy in those cold eyes. More blood splattered on the walls and on more tanned skin of her face. Her feet kept running and she blocked an arrow with the blade of her sword. Sparks flew from metal clashing against metal and lit up the demon's face, silver hair tied back and braided behind her head. The blade sliced through flesh and bones, with no regard to the angel's feelings or memories of family back home.

More and more bloodshed. The screams of agaony were music to her ears. Her hands dripped with angel blood. Her lips were curled upward, into a vicious grin. Her emerald eyes scanned the rooom for more movement. Out of nowhere, an arrow zoomed past her cheek, making a small cut. She quickly dodged the arrows that now shot from all sides. One by one, each of the angels fell till there were none left to oppose her. She immediately pulled arrows from her arms and legs, tossing them to the side. Her steps were quick, as to avoid more traps by the angels. The large red doors that led outside were open and before she could even step foot through them she was pulled off to the side, one hand over her mouth and an arm around her waist.

"Be quiet." A male voice said behind her.

Two angels then passed by, speaking of her as they sought her out. They then took off, flying as they continued their search. The smell of the man behind her wasn't that of an angel, but the scent of a very powerful demon. She pulled free of his grasp and turned to face him, only to gasp and fall to her knees, bowing.

"You're the-"

Her words were cut off by his hand and he helped her to her feet.

"I have yet the opportunity to know your name, maybe once we've cleared out the palace of this wretched vermin, I'll get the chance." He said.

"But Lord Lucifer! The prince of hell shouldn't be-"

Lucifer glanced back at her and she grew quiet under his unyeilding gaze. She silently nodded and followed close behind him. Her blade sliced through angel after angel. But she was complete entranced by his fighting. He was vicious in battle as well as cunning. The way he handled the weapon he held was elegant to say the least. His hair as black as night, his eyes a brilliant crimson. She dodged several swords before one of them cut the bottom of her braid, letting her long silver hair free. It flowed down past her waist and she glanced down at the ragged ends that the angel made. Her eyes narrowed and she immediately stabbed the angel between its eyes.

Lucifer glanced over and watched as the cover that the woman had over her hair fell and allowed her hair to fan out over her back. It was a beautiful silver. A very uncommon color for a demon's hair. He then noted that she didn't like to have her hair touched, and chuckled as he stabbed an angel behind him, his eyes never leaving the enchanting woman before him. She was beautiful to watched. Suddenly she was above him, clashing swords with an angel that was about to attack him.

"My Lord! You should pay more attention to the battle than staring at me! It's rather rude to stare!" She shouted.

Lucifer battled along side this woman till every last angel was cleared from the palace, where he sat on his throne and looked down at her. She bowed and looked up at him, her emotions evident in her eyes. Eyes that were so expressive in their gaze.

"Lord Lucifer, I should take my leave. Angels still plague the outer walls and I-"

"Your name." Lucifer said softly.

"My name?" She asked.

"Yes, I want to know your name."

She sighed and sheathed her sword, letting her hands fall to her sides.

"My name is Sephronia." she said.

The moment those words left her mouth, she felt a hand on her chin. Her head was being tilted up and lips pressed against hers. Her eyes took in the site of the prince and panicked. She was kissing Prince Lucifer, or rather he was kissing her. The moment their lips separated, black wings sprouted from her back and spread wide. Lucifer, ran his fingers over the wings. They were feathered, not leather like normal demons. This woman, he had to have her. So beautiful and unique, so exquisit in her taste. That kiss left him wanting more of her. His arms encircled her and she felt her body sway, being so close to him.

"You're mine, from now on." Lucifer whispered.

"Yes my lord." Sephronia whispered before everything went black.

The wings on her back disappeared in a flutter of feathers and left a mark similar to that of a tattoo of two black wings on her back.

**~* End of Flash back *~**

"I noticed you didn't give me your real names." Ciel said as he sipped on his tea.

"It would be wrong of us to taint the image we've set for you as maid and butler." Savannah said as she smiled.

"Now young master, we shall return to our duties. Lunch shall be ready shortly." Sebastian said as he extended his hand to Savannah.

The two left after Ciel waved his hand in dismissal and continued their day.

* * *

><p>I like how that ended. Sorta. Hope you enjoyed it.<p>

review and you get some cookies!


	6. His Maid, Remembering Moments

Another chapter for you all to enjoy. It's gonna be really sweet! warning, this is highly sexual content!

LET THE GAME CONTINUE!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>His Maid, Remembering Moments<p>

For the first time in months, Savannah found herself without worry. The servants were off on their paid vacation, leaving the manor in perfect condition. Sebastian and herself had finished their chores long ago and Savannah was flitting away her time outside in the sun, walking across the frozen land. She knew that before long Sebastian would come looking for her and she relished the thought of her dark lord taking her once again.

She thought back to the first time he'd taken her, ordering her to resist him, even though her heart belonged completely to him.

**~* FLASHBACK! *~**

It was when the war had calmed for a while. He'd been sitting on his throne, enjoying the celebration for the war being calmed. Lucifer drank deeply from his goblet, and looked around him: the great chamber was filled with courtiers, priests, soothsayers, generals, wise men and councillors, all arguing heatedly. Among them moved serving maidens, offering delicacies and refilling goblets, while guards lined the walls and fan bearers tried to circulate the heavy air.

'Clear the chamber!' He commanded, and immediately the throng began to back out, bowing obsequiously as they went, leaving only the chief official, to whom Lucifer beckoned.

'Bring Sephronia to me!' he grunted, and once more raised his goblet to his lips as the official bowed himself out of the chamber.

**~* Sephronia's Room *~**

Sephronia waited for any signs of being summoned by the prince. She'd been waiting for what seemed like years since he'd last spoken to her. The marks on her back only served to remind her that no one else would have her. That she was to serve him and him alone. That one kiss he'd given her left her wanting more from him.

She glanced out the window from the room in the palace that she'd been given. A knock on the door was like a bomb exploding in the silent room.

"Lady Sephronia, Lord Lucifer wishes for your company." The Chief Official said softly.

**~* The Great Hall *~**

Now, when the official delivered his message, Sephronia moistened her dry lips with the tip of her tongue, shivering slightly at the thought of what her lord might do to her. She presented herself to Lucifer, kneeling before him submissively, her head bowed; from behind lowered lashes she looked up at his face, seeing the passion in his eyes. Lucifer leaned forward and reached out to grasp her chin and raise her head, then slipped his hand behind her head and kissed her roughly on the mouth.

'Resist me, woman,' he growled.

Sephronia stared at Lord Lucifer for a moment, and then, as he tried to kiss her again, she sank her teeth into his bottom lip, and he tasted blood as his nostrils filled with her perfume. He roared in pain and anger, gripping her breast, but she clawed the back of his hand with nails like talons, creating four furrows from which blood was already beginning to flow. He pushed her to the floor, ripping her gown as he fell on her, but her body was slippery with oil, and she easily evaded his grasp. She kicked at him and tried to crawl away, but he managed to grab her slender ankle.

He dragged her towards him, tearing away the shreds of her gown until she was completely naked, and ran his hand up the back of her smooth, oiled thigh, and he heard her sharp intake of breath as he forced his hand between her legs. Then she twisted away, but he dug his fingers into her soft flesh and tried to pin her down He gripped her slippery breast, pinching her nipple between finger and thumb, but again she managed to elude him momentarily. He grabbed her arm, trying to throw her back onto the floor, but as he knocked her off balance she grabbed at his shirt to steady herself, but instead ripped it off to reveal his muscular chest. Again and again her grasped her, trying to force her legs apart, but each time she managed to fight him off.

Sephronia was becoming increasingly aroused, and for a brief moment she touched his bare chest, but then tried to push him away. They rolled on the floor together, her body completely exposed but he was only partially there.

The prince managed to half sprawl on top of Sephronia, and take her nipple in his mouth as he pressed his lower body against hers, but then her nails raked his back, and once again they wrestled, both panting for breath, but increasingly their bodies rubbed together provocatively. He managed to kiss her fiercely, and she briefly responded, but then threw him off her.

Once again she tried to get to her feet, but he caught her arm, and she kicked him painfully in the ribs. He slapped her face and sliced her feet from under her, and then he pinned her face-down against the floor.

'Dont you wish you were able to take me, O mighty prince?' she panted.

Then she lay on her back, gasping for breath as she stared up at him, and arched her back to thrust her breasts towards him. He flung himself on top of her, and this time she reached down tear his pants from him, and when he finally succeeded in kissing her again she wriggled under him to grind her breasts against his chest.

But then she pushed him away, and he cried out in frustration. Sephronia laughed at him, and tried to sit up, but he growled and gripped her throat, pushing her back onto the floor. Her head banged against the tiles, stunning her momentarily, and Lucifer immediately pushed her legs apart and thrust into her.

Sephronia opened her eyes and gazed at him, and for the first time her body started to writhe beneath him. He fondled her breasts, and she kissed him fiercely, her hips jerking up to match his movements.

'Wait, my Lord!' she gasped, and he paused, using his mouth and his hands on her for several moments until he started to jam himself into her again. Twice more she made him stop while they kissed and fondled each other, and then she took a deep breath.

'Now, my lord!' she screamed, and forced her shuddering body up to meet his thrusts, crying out as he forced himself deeper and deeper inside her. She was mumbling words of endearment and desire incoherently as he thrust himself deeper, writhing uncontrollably and clinging to him.

Lucifer was gasping for breath as he assaulted Sephronia, faster and faster, grunting with each stroke as her hands, mouth and body seemed to engulf him, until at last he gave a strangled cry and came violently. Sephronia screamed again as his came into her, clutching him and biting his shoulder until once again she drew blood, trying to separate the sensations that flooded through her.

They gradually quieted, still clinging to each other, they kissed each other, their bruised, bleeding bodies pressed together, until their breathing returned to normal. Sephronia glanced up at Lucifer before their lips pressed together and her legs wrapped around his waist. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she moaned he began moving once more.

"I can't get enough of you." Lucifer whispered into her ear.

"Always My Lord. I'm yours always." Sephronia moaned softly.

**~*End of Flash back *~**

Savannah's face was a bright shade of red as she sat in the snow to cool her heated body. Oh how she wished that time would happen again.

"Savannah!"

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sebastian standing above her, his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes my lord?" she whispered.

Sebastian leaned down with a smile and lifted Savannah's chin, kissing her savagely on the lips.

"Resist me, woman." He ordered.

"Yes My Lord." Savannah said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Oh my god. My face was severely red by the middle of the story. But I absolutely loved writing this! I told you another would show up soon!<p>

Hope you enjoyed it! please review and tell me what you think!


	7. His Maid, Severely Jealous

Okay, So I'm not going to continue chapter six cause I really think it's annoying when there's just one sex scene right after the other. And plus, what happened in the flash back of course happened again after it. (Yeah...sure you already figured that out.) But I must say I'm very tempted just to throw another scene in there with Sebastian and Savannah. The last chapter was so much fun! (Finally Grell makes and appearance!)

Savannah: Who's Grell?

Me: No one! *hides*

LET THE GAME CONTINUE!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>His Maid, Severely Jealous<p>

Ciel paced back and forth across his study as his two head servants stood firm and tall.

"What you two did out there...I can't even put it into words! It will possibly scar me for life!" Ciel shouted at them.

Savannah and Sebastian couldn't help but smile slightly. It was bad that they got caught, but even worse, they were caught by the young master. A blush formed across Savannah's cheek. She couldn't help but think back to the cold ice under her as she wrestled with Sebastian in the snow. Just thinking about it made her shiver.

"From now on, if you two are going to partake in those kind of activities, please do so in the privacy of one of your bedrooms where my mind will not be scarred!" Ciel shouted.

"Yes young master." Savannah said softly.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said.

With that the two left the room. Once the door was shut Savannah reached up to touch Sebastian's still bloody face.

"My lord, you haven't healed yourself yet?" She asked softly.

"Allow me to-"

"Oh My God! Mister Sebastian are you okay? What happened?"

Before Savannah could side step, Maylene was all over Sebastian. Her eyes flashed, clearly irritated that someone was fawning over her master.

"I assure you Maylene, I am perfectly fine. Please continue with your duties for the day." Sebastian said.

"But Mister Sebastian-"

"He said continue with your duties Maylene. Get Going!" Savannah shouted.

With a scream, Maylene took off to continue her work. Sebastian looked over and watched as Savannah brushed her skirt and stomped off to continue what ever work she had left.

**~* In The City *~**

"My lord, what else needs to be stocked?" Savannah asked as she linked arms with Sebastian.

Gently Sebastian planted a kiss on Savannah's head and silently walked along side her.

"Just a few things. Food, cleaning supplies, and a few other things." He said.

"Look Alice! Isn't he just the dreamiest?"

From the corner of Savannah's eye she could see two girls pointing and giggling at Sebastian. Just the thought of those two drooling over him made Savannah want to...she wasn't too sure what she would do but she was sure it would be excruciating. Sebastian merely looked over before tightening his hold on the woman in his arms.

"They can't resist me like you do." He whispered.

Just those words made Savannah's legs shake. A shiver went up and down her spine as her face turned crimson, hiding it in Sebastian's arm.

"My Lord, when you speak that way, my mind goes to complete mush." She whispered.

Sebastian merely chucked and continued to lead Savannah down the street.

**~* In The Manor *~**

Sebastian and Savannah had some free time to themselves before lunch, when all the work was finished in the manor. They were enjoying the rare moment like this until an unexpected guest entered the manor.

"SEBAS-CHAN!"

Sebastian quickly pulled Savannah out of the way, her long hair coming out of the pony tail she'd put it in, falling down below her waist. She glanced over and stared at the bright red hair hanging off a rather flamboyant man. Or at least she believed he was a man.

"What is this! How dare you cheat on me with another woman! She's not even that pretty!" "It" yelled.

Sebastian groaned and sighed as he released his hold on Savannah.

"My lord? What's going on? Who is this? WHAT is this...creature?" Savannah shouted.

"Mon amour, this...thing...is Grell Sutcliff." Sebastian said with disdain.

"Oh Sebas-chan! I'm so happy to see you again! You need a beautiful wife by your side, not some ugly and disgusting whore, and I can be that!" Grell said happily as he blew a kiss to Sebastian.

"Did you just call me ugly and disgusting and a whore?" Savannah shouted as she stepped forward, moving past Sebastian.

"Yes, yes I did. Everything about you reeks of ugly! Silver is such an ugly color. Red is the color of passion, and I am absolutely radiant!" Grell said as he held his nose, waving his other hand in the air then ran his fingers through his bright red hair

"And who do you think you are? Calling me a whore and coming in here calling my master Sebas-chan! He's mine! You even think about laying a hand on him and I'll tear your hair out strand by strand!" Savannah shouted as she began making her way toward Grell.

Sebastian quickly took hold of his beloved and smiled. He'd never seen her like this. So intent on keeping Grell as far away as possible.

"You wouldn't dare harm a lady, you fiend!" Grell shouted as he took hold of his prized hair.

"Oh yes I would you slimey, two faced, disasterously, disgustingly, filthy, ugly, wanna be, degrading, hideous whore!" Savannah shouted.

"How dare you call me that! Sebas-chan! Please defend my honor as a woman!" Grell shouted.

"Oh I'll show you honor!" Savannah said as she broke loose from Sebastian's grasp.

Screams were heard across the manor as Savannah chased Grell, fists colliding with Grell's face as Savannah's fury unleashed itself. Suddenly Savannah grabbed Grell by his hair.

"No! Please anything but the hair!" Grell shouted as Savannah held up a pair of scissors with a dark smile on her face.

"Oh yes! Get ready for a hair cut!" Savannah said with a dark cackle.

"Savannah!"

Savannah turned and saw Sebastian standing with his arms crossed over his chest, tapping his foot.

"Sebas-chan! You've come to save me at last!" Grell shouted.

"But master, I was only teaching this...this...this thing a lesson!" Savannah whined.

"No matter how disgusting Grell may be, you are not permitted to make a mess in the manor!" Sebastian warned.

"So I can take this outside?" Savannah asked with a smile.

Grell's face paled considerably and tried in vain to pull his beautiful hair from the woman's grasp.

"No, we don't have time to play games. The master is calling and we are needed immediately." Seastian said.

Savannah's eyes narrowed as she looked down at Grell, dragging him by his hair and tossing him out the door.

"If you even come with in five hundred feet of my master I'll cut every strand of hair from your head!" She screamed, slamming the door behind her.

Sebastian quickly turned Savannah around and looked down at her, his eyes narrowed.

"I've never seen you that way." He whispered.

"Was it true master, what that thing said? About you and him?" Savannah asked, eyes pleading.

"No Mon amour. None of it was true. I can assure you, You are the only one I want." Sebastian whispered as he kissed his beloved.

"Good, cause I never want to have to share you."

* * *

><p>Savannah: If that creature ever shows his face in front of me ever again I'll-<p>

Me: *cover's savannah's mouth* I completely enjoyed writing that! Personally the last bit was my favorite. Plus, Grell needed to show up sometime!

Review please! Tell me what you think!


	8. His Maid, Receives A Love Letter

Yay for reviews! I will keep posting as many chapters as long as I have ideas. Music helps with that. This chapter was so much fun to write. I was giggling and laughing most of the day!

Anyway, here's chapter eight!

LET THE GAMES CONTINUE!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>His Maid, Receives A Love Letter<p>

The relationship between Savannah and Sebastian for the last several centuries was merely one of passion and lust. Neither had truly expressed any feelings of love towards each other. Though deep down Savannah wondered what her master truly thought of her. Was she just someone he sought for pleasure alone or was she someone he would spend eternity with, his arms enclosing her tightly against him?

Savannah silently cleaned the young master's study as he worked, her footsteps never making a sound as she walked, dusting shelves. She heard the sound of papers behind her, merely glancing over her shoulder she saw Ciel staring at her intently.

"What is it young master? Am I disturbing your work?" She asked softly, turning to face him.

Ciel shook his head and turned in his chair. A game would be beginning today. He'd gotten information from Maylene about Savannah muttering to herself when she thought no one else was around. Ciel was certain that his head maid harbored feelings for his butler.

His game would now begin.

**~* The Library *~**

"Miss Savannah! I have a letter addressed to you, yes I do!" Maylene shouted as she ran down the hallway toward Savannah.

Savannah turned from her cleaning and stared at Maylene.

"A letter? For me?" She whispered.

Surprisingly Maylene didn't trip when she reached Savannah, for which the silver haired woman was grateful. Savannah took the letter, thanking Maylene and telling her to return to work. The letter was certainly address to her. She wasn't sure who had sent it but opened it anyway.

_Dear Miss Belheart,_

_I've been watching you for some time and I just can't hide in the shadows any longer. I've fallen madly in love with you and I wish to make this known in public. Please come to the market this after noon at four pm. I'll meet you there in a green suit with a silver cane._

_Signed,_

_Your lover from afar_

Savannah was caught off guard. Someone had been watching her and she hadn't known it? She looked around franticly, glancing out windows and out doors. Who could have possibly sent this letter? She couldn't just not show up! That would be absolutely rude of her! She would have to go to town and gently let the man down.

**~* Ciel's study *~**

"Did you deliver the letter like I asked Maylene?"

"Yes, young master. I delivered it just like you told me to, yes I did." Maylene said as she stood in front of Ciel, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Good work. Now, I need you all to distract Sebastian long enough so that Savannah may leave without him knowing." He said.

The other two servants in the room, Finnie and Bard, saluted Ciel along side Maylene and took off to do the job they'd been given. Several minutes later Savannah stepped in, dressed in her black dress that had the white roses on it. A black hat was in her hands and she fiddled with the edges.

"Yes Savannah?" Ciel asked, his face firm and unmoving.

"Young master, would you please allow me to go into town for an hour or two?" Savannah asked.

"Is there any reason for this trip?" He asked.

"I need to get you some new roses for the garden, Finnian killed all your roses yesterday." Savannah said softly.

"Alright then. You may go. But no longer than two hours." He said as he returned to his work.

"Yes young master." Savannah said as she curtsied and left the room.

After she left Ciel let a small smile cross his face and chuckled.

"Let the game begin." He said softly.

**~* An hour later *~**

"You called young master?" Sebastian asked as he stepped into the room.

"Yes. Look at this Sebastian." Ciel said as he held up a piece of paper.

Sebastian took the paper and silently read it. The words on the page making his eyes flash crimson and he tore the paper in half.

"Did she go to meet this man?" Sebastian asked.

"I assume so. She was dressed rather nicely." Ciel said softly.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he looked down at the young boy.

"Young master, may I be permitted to leave for an hour to go fetch Miss Belheart?" He asked.

"Yes Sebastian. But don't take longer than an hour to get her." Ciel said as he watched Sebastian leave.

Sebastian threw on his coat and stormed from the manor. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he went out to find what belonged to him and him alone.

**~* Ciel's Study *~**

Ciel watched as Finnian, Bard, and Maylene entered the room.

"Well done you three. As promised you have the remainder of the day off. Go spend it as you see fit." He said as he went back to work.

The three servants cheered and ran off to go take the picnic they'd been planning to have.

* * *

><p>Aren't I just awful?<p>

review please! The other half will be coming in a little bit. Not going to leave this part unfinished!


	9. His Maid, Confessing Her Love

Here's the other half to chapter eight like I promised! Now I wasn't going to send Sebastian a letter, oh no. He wouldn't even think to go to town, he'd just crush the poor woman's heart to pieces by not showing up. lol! plus, it would be kinda cheesy if I sent them both into town to find some mysterious lover. Warning, I'll try my hardest not to make him OOC but this is supposed to be a cute mushy fluff scene.

LET THE GAMES CONTINUE!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>His Maid, Confessing Her Love<p>

Savannah sat patiently on a bench, glancing every few minutes at her pocket watch. It was five til four and she was trying to find this mysterious man so she could gently tell him she wasn't interested. Her hat sat high on her head, her hair stacked up the same way. She rather looked like a very pleasant noble waiting for someone to come along. Five minutes passed, then ten minutes. Savannah was starting to get rather annoyed. In her mind and probably just about anyone else in London, it's absolutely rude to keep a lady waiting.

She saw many men walk by in green suits, but none had the silver cane that was mentioned in the letter. She stood up and slowly made her way through the market. Children ran by and Savannah smiled softly. She wondered what it would be like to have one of her own. Maybe even with her master.

"Miss Belheart."

Savannah's back straightened itself and she turned her head, expecting the mystery man. But instead there stood a very angry looking Sebastian.

"Master! What are you doing here?" She shouted as she took a few steps back.

"You know you belong to me Savannah! Why would you come to meet some man in the middle of the market?" Sebastian asked his eyes the demonic crimson color.

"What I do in my given time by the young master is none of your business!" Savannah shouted.

They were drawing too much attention now. Sebastian grabbed the silver haired woman by the arm and dragged her off to speak in a much more private place. No other man would lay a hand on her.

"You don't speak to me that way! You are mine! My lover and my servant!" He shouted.

"Is that all I am to you?" Savannah asked as she stepped away from Sebastian.

Sebastian stared in shock as Savannah stood up to him. Savannah merely looked up at her lord then turned her head away.

"If all I am to you is someone whom you seek only for physical pleasure then...Why shouldn't I look for someone who can fulfill my emotional needs? Since you don't seem to care about them!" Savannah shouted.

"Savannah..."

"Tell me Sebastian! What am I to you?" Savannah asked softly.

"What do you mean?"

Savannah took off her hat and looked up at Sebastian. Tears were forming in her eyes and she dropped her head, not bearing to look at him.

"I want someone I can spend eternity with, who doesn't see me as some form of...of...of..toy! I'm a person! I want things that you won't even consider giving me!" Savannah shouted.

"Think like..."

"Things like hugs, kisses-"

"But I already give you-

"I'm not finished yet!" Savannah shouted as she threw her hat, sucessfully landing it in Sebastian's face. "Hugs, kisses, the knowledge that I'm not just being used for physical pleasure, LOVE!"

Sebastian's eyes softened as he looked at the woman before him, crying her eyes out. He'd been wondering himself if all she saw him as was some to fulfill physical needs.

"Savannah, that still doesn't give you the right to go out looking for some mysterious man that could possibly-"

A sound slap came to his face and a glare formed on Savannah's face. Her hand was still in the air, a red handprint appearing on Sebastian's face.

"You always believe you can tell me what to do! I can think for myself! If you can't give me what I need then I can go find it-"

Her words were silenced by Sebastian's lips against hers. She tried her hardest to push him off. To get him away from herself before she completely melted into his arms. It was hard for her to resist him this way, for her to put up at fight when her heart belonged to him completely. She was dizzy when the kiss broke. He looked down at her, his eyes soft as he gazed into her eyes.

"What are you really trying to tell me Savannah?" He asked softly.

"I...I...I...I love you my lord. I love you and I want you to love me back." Savannah whispered.

Sebastian smiled and shook his head.

"Who said I didn't mon amour." He whispered.

Savannah was nearly ready to cry again, the tears forming in her eyes.

"No more tears. Let's return to the manor, the young master is waiting." Sebastian said as he wiped her face.

**~* Back at the Manor *~**

"This was a set up?" Savannah shouted as she stared at the paper.

"Yes. I'd been suspecting that you've been harboring feelings for Sebastian for a while. I was curious though as to why you never said anything to him." Ciel said as he took a bite of his dinner.

Savannah was in awe. She'd been tricked by a twelve year old boy! Well it wasn't so bad. Sebastian had fallen for it as well so that made her feel a little better about her predicament.

"My lord, why would you do such a thing?" Sebastian asked.

"It was getting rather boring around here. And Sebastian, why is your face red?" Ciel asked.

Savannah blushed and looked down at her feet.

"I slapped him young master." she whispered.

Ciel merely smiled and looked up at Sebastian, the butler's eyes narrowing dangerously.

"What ever did you do to get slapped Sebastian?" He asked.

Sebastian smiled as he walked over to his beloved. Taking her his in arms.

"I forgot to tell her I loved her my lord." He said before placing a light his on Savannah's lips.

* * *

><p>I LOVE how this ended! I was trying to make it as long as I possibly could. I have made a vow to myself that my chapters from now on are going to be over 1,000 words at the very least.<p>

review and tell me what you think!

Savannah: *giddy* my master loves me!


	10. His Maid, Her Sister And A Surprise!

Hey! Here's a chapter for you all to enjoy while I wait for you all to send me an idea! I've been really thinking about this chapter cause I realized in the anime there isn't a witch. (not sure about the Manga). I was listening to Hocus Pocus (Disney movie) I Put A Spell On You! okay, sebastian is going to be a bit OOC, I just can't help it with this chapter!

I don't own Kuroshitsuji but I own Savannah Belheart and Alice Belheart (she shows up just in this chapter)

Here's Chapter 10!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>His Maid, Her Sister And A Surprise!<p>

Savannah was nearly floating on the clouds as she listened to Sebastian whispering those three little words in her ear. Surprisingly, the young master agreed to a party being held in the mansion and Savannah was dancing with Sebastian, a dark green dress hanging from her shoulders as she looked up at her handsome master. His arms were around her waist protectively and his eyes looking into her own. She was delirious and couldn't stop smiling. Several nobles stopped to ask who they were, as it was a masked ball. No one suspect the head maid and butler were in love. Suddenly Savannah felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to face another noble woman who had the sweetest smile.

"You two are just absolutely adorable! Are you two married or engaged? Or is it possible that you've just met?" She asked.

Savannah was only going to say that she and Sebastian were merely lovers when Sebastian said something that startled her.

"I was only waiting for the best moment." He said as he smiled at the woman, leading Savannah out into the middle of the floor.

It was then that someone jumped through the window and Savannah's entire body went stiff. She knew that scent anywhere. The smell of a witch. Screams filled the room and people parted. Savannah turned. Standing no more than twenty feet from Savannah was a young woman, pointing right at her.

The woman was just slightly shorter than Savannah, her red hair blowing in the slight breeze, blue eyes glaring at the woman before her. She wore a very short strapless blue dress and on her right wrist was a band holding a stone hanging from her palm. It was a simple black stone with a rose printed on it in green.

"Savannah! I'm back for you, and there will be hell to pay!" She shouted.

Savannah took a few steps away from Sebastian and sighed softly. This was not how she had wanted to spend her evening. She was wondering what Sebastian had been waiting for the best moment for. The thought pricked at her mind and she let a small growl loose from her throat.

"You have the most horrible timing as always Alice. Where ever did you disappear to this time dear sister?" Savannah asked softly.

"Don't call me that you heathen!" Alice shouted, stomping her feet in irritation.

Ciel stood at the top of the stairs, watching in slight surprise. Sister? That woman was Savannah's sister? They looked nothing alike! How could those two possibly be sisters? Savannah sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Still as childish as I remember, throwing fits when you don't get your way." She said as she closed the distance between them and grabbed her sister's arm, leading her outside.

"Let go of me you...you...you bitch!" Alice shouted, struggling against her sister's grasp.

"Alice! A lady never uses such foul language!" Savannah said as she led Alice away from the manor.

**~* Inside the manor *~**

"Please continue with the festivities!" Ciel said, as he watche Sebastian calming the party-goers.

Sebastian smiled as he began calming the nobles in the room, but silently wondered where his beloved was going.

**~* Outside *~**

"Just because you're older than me, you think you can boss me around! I've come to settle the score! You beat me last time but I won't lose again!" Alice shouted as she jumped away from Savannah.

"Look, I'm not interested in fighting you! I'm currently employed and you are ruining my evening with my master." Savannah said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Master? You mean the kid? The one that other demon is contracted to?" Alice asked.

"No! The demon that is contracted to the young master!" Savannah shouted.

Alice gasped and stepped away from Savannah, disgust crossing her face as she looked her sister up and down.

"He's your master? How revolting! What happened to that other guy?" she asked.

Savannah sighed and shook her head, her hand resting against her forehead. She couldn't believe it, the one night that she was able to be with Sebastian openly as a couple and her sister had to barge in and ruin it.

"Look! I'm sick and tired of you popping in because you want to fight! I want to be able to enjoy one night when I don't have to work with out you getting in my way! So I want-"

Savannah suddenly had to dodge several balls of fire and stared at her sister.

"What in the world Alice? Why did you do that?"

"I want to fight! I want to finally beat you! I want-"

Before she could finish her words Savannah was on her, pinning her to the ground and placing a hand over her mouth. She reached over and grabbed the black stone attached to her sister's wrist and stood up.

"Hey! Give that back!" Alice shouted, running after Savannah.

"You won't be able to cause any trouble while I have your stone! Promise to leave and stay gone and I'll give you your stone back!" Savannah shouted, her eyes crimson.

"Why should I promise-"

"I'll crush your stone into a thousand pieces if you don't and you won't be able to use your magic any more!" Savannah threatened.

"Okay! I promise! Now give it back!" Alice shouted.

Savannah tossed it to her younger sister and Alice sighed as she disappeared. Savannah slowly made her way back to the manor and smiled shyly as eyes turned on her. She wondered why everyone was staring? Was there something on her dress, in her hair? She spotted Sebastian standing in the middle of the dance floor, extending his hand to her. She slowly walked toward him, her smile growing moment by moment.

"We were asked not long ago if we were married or engaged, isn't that correct?" He asked as he took both of her hands in his.

Savannah blinked a few times, confusion lighting up her face.

"Yes. But why are you asking me this? What's going on?" She asked softly.

Suddenly Sebastian got on one knee. His hands holding hers. Her eyes grew wide and she gasped, staring down at him.

"What are you doing? What's going on?" She asked.

"Savannah Belheart, Will you do the honor of giving me your hand in marriage?" Sebastian asked softly.

* * *

><p>Okay, I know I don't like cliff hangers! But I just couldn't help it! I'll put up the next chapter soon! We'll get to see what Savannah's answer is!<p>

Savannah: What's there to guess? My answer is going to be-

Me: *covers Savannah's mouth* We'll wait! Remember Review and Send me your ideas for new chapters!


	11. His Maid, Bride to Be

okay, I left every one wondering long enough. Normally I wouldn't do that but I was so tired last night. *had stayed up watching The Ruins* It's a really freaky movie!

Here's Chapter 11!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>His Maid, Bride To Be<p>

Women gasped and several screamed. Savannah could only stand there in shock as Sebastian waited for her answer. She briefly wondered if the young master would allow this when she glanced over at him, a small smile on his cheeks. He would. Her eyes moved back to Sebastian, his own charming smile on his face. She reached up and pulled her mask slowly off her face, smiling down at the man she loved. Several nobles gasped, believing for a short time that the two had been nobles themselves. She pulled her hands from Sebastian's, taking his mask off and letting it drop from her hand to lay along side her own mask on the floor. She leaned down and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Yes Sebastian. Yes, I'll marry you." She said softly, tears running down her cheeks.

He stood, slowly as his lips met hers, cheers bouncing off the rooms walls. This night, in Savannah's opinion, was the most beautiful night she could ever have. Elizabeth ran through the crowd and smiled up at the two.

"I had no idea! It's so cute! Con-"

"Congratulations."

Savannah looked over and saw Ciel standing not a few feet away, cane in hand and a small smile on his face.

"Oh young master!" Savannah said as she lifted Ciel into her ams, hugging him tightly.

"Vannah!" He gasped.

"Oh thank you young master! Thank you so much!" She said.

"You're welcome."

Ciel let her hug him, allowing her to cry as well. Even he could see that they were happy tears. Sebastian gently pried the young master from Savannah's arms and took Savannah's hands in his.

"You were always so impatient mon amour. You didn't even let me put the ring on your finger." He said as he slipped the most beautiful ring on Savannah's hand.

Her eyes grew and she gasped. The diamond was absolutely huge! Women flocked around Savannah just to get a good look at the ring. Savannah glanced over at Ciel and he nodded.

"Young master, how...when...?"

"Sebastian came to me this morning while you were making breakfast. He asked if he could marry you and I agreed. Then he asked if he could go into town for a ring."

Savannah smiled and touched Sebastian's cheek. She kissed him and led him in the most wonderful waltz she could possibly remember. Her head rested against his shoulder as she danced with him for hours. She could hear his heart beat and was so very pleased that it beat for her. She found herself being swept across the room, her eyes looking up at her master. He spun her, a soft laugh escaping her lips. She listened close to the music and heard the beginnings of a polka. She cheered and dragged Sebastian back across the room. He smiled and watched as he face lit up. He remembered that her favorite dance was the polka. He spun her again and watched as her eyes closed, taking in everything through her other senses. She smiled up at him and listened as the song slowed down.

Suddenly she laughed and snatched his pocket watch, quickly running from him. Sebastian was caught off guard and chased after her. Savannah giggled and exited the manor. She wanted him, and nothing would stop her from having her future husband tonight. Just the thought that he would soon be her husband made her head spin and she felt giddy, if not slightly drunk on the thought. She screamed as he chased her, their demonic speeds an even match, though she was still ahead of him.

"Oh prince of hell, don't you wish you could take me?" She teased.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to tease the demon lord?" Sebastian said as he grabbed her wrist.

Suddenly they were both on the ground, the snow cooling Savannah's back. A shiver went up her spine and she looked back to the manor. They were far away now that no one would see. No one would know. His lips against hers. Muffled moans as he easily removed the green dress making sure not to tear it. It would be a very bad idea to go back to the party without it.

She smiled and giggled as his lips tickled her skin. But those giggles were replaced by moans and her back arched. Her eyes squeezed shut and she shook her head from side to side. Her hands gripped Sebastian's head and she let a low growl escape her throat.

"Lord...Lord...Lord LUCIFER!"

**~* In The Manor *~**

Ciel's eye twitched as he heard a scream and nearly face palmed himself. In the middle of a party? Really? He shook head head and let out a startled yell as Lizzy led him out onto the floor.

**~* Outside *~**

Savannah laughed as she rolled in the snow with Sebastian. She swiftly kicked him in the ribs and clawed her way through the snow, getting a few feet away from him. Sebastian grabbed her ankle and pulled her back to him. Suddenly snow began falling and Savannah stopped for a moment.

"It's snowing again my lord." She said softly.

Sebastian chuckled and leaned over her.

"Quit paying attention to the snow and come here so I can have my way with you." He said.

Savannah laughed and moaned against Sebastian's lips. This night, hidden away by the trees and snow, she knew it was the most beautiful moment in the world.

* * *

><p>Just think of how they might consummate the wedding night! *smiles and walks off* Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!<p> 


	12. His Maid, In Control and Ever Prepared

Yay for reviews and ideas from readers! Okay, so this one is going to be...A SURPRISE! And you know what I just realized? That I have to top chapter six...you know how hard that's gonna be? That was one of my better chapters...*pouts and goes to try and type up a better one* But I will write a better one! *cheers then sulks and leaves*

Here's Chapter 12!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>His Maid, In Control and Ever Prepared<p>

Savannah stood tall next to the young master, her eyes wandering down to the ring on her hand. Oh how she wished she could scream with joy at this very moment. But at this moment she was to be a quiet and well behaved servant of the Phantomhives. Sebastian poured tea and Savannah quietly offered the young master and is guest pie, which the guest politely refused. Ciel snatched the pie and took a bite before his eyes widened and he looked up at Savannah then at Sebastian.

"I believe you've been beaten in something Sebastian. Savannah, where did you-"

"It's a secret young master. Maybe later I'll tell you what's in your pie." She said with a smile.

Ciel nodded then took another bite before turning back to his guest. Savannah leaned down and whispered something into Ciel's ear before quietly leaving the room. She was silent in her steps as she dodged and oncoming Maylene. Her feet led her through the manor, explosions in the background. She scolded Bard who made the same excuse that 'cooking is art and art is explosions'. The garden was no better, seeing Finnian cry was a heart-wrenching experience and she rather liked the young boy.

"Finnie, why don't you and I work in the garden together today. That way you can pick up on how to properly care for the plants." She said softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Really Miss. Savannah?" The boy asked, his eyes wide with joy.

"Yes Finnie. Now, why don't you go and pull all the dead plants and weeds from the ground and I'll go get some seeds. Remember, just the dead plants and weeds." She said as she walked back inside to get the needed supplies.

After several hours of tending to the garden with Finnie, she told him she would help him for an hour every day until he would be able to do it on his own. She headed back inside only to hear another explosion and sighed.

"Bard! How many times have I told you, you don't use dynamite to cook!" Sebastian shouted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Savannah walked in, a small smile on her face. She reached up and wrapped her hair in a bun before hiking her skirt, causing the two men in the room to gape and turn red.

"If you two are going to just stand there all day and stare at my exposed legs then get out of the kitchen. Sebastian, shouldn't you be attending to the young master? Bard, help me clean this up and then I'll teach you the meaning of patience." She said.

"I don't see how you could teach this man any patience. He's a stubborn as a-"

Savannah's eyes narrowed at Sebastian and he took a step back. Her gaze was almost as cold as if Hell froze over.

"If you don't get out I'll with hold any games you and I may enjoy." She growled.

Sebastian's face paled and he sighed before leaving. To with hold sex was something no demoness should do to her mate. The fact that she even pulled that trick irked Sebastian greatly. He was the master and she was the submissive. This would not bode well. Savannah faced Bard and sighed as she pulled burnt meat off the walls.

"You should slow down Bard. It's not the war you know. It's peaceful here. Why don't you take sometime out of your morning to relax. Then you might begin your day on a more peaceful note." She suggested as she got down on her hands and knees, scrubbing the floor.

Once the kitchen had been cleaned Savannah showed Bard a few tricks of the cooking trade. Especially when it came to patience. She mentioned that he didn't have to cook everything at once. Sometimes when something may be in the oven that it would be best to start on another part of the dish to keep oneself busy.

"You're not as terrifying as Sebastian. All he does is threaten us if we do something wrong." Bard said softly as he sliced open a chicken.

_You haven't seen terrifying Bard._ Savannah thought with a smile

"Patience is key in just about any job. Just remember, no more explosions in the manor. Have a little patience and you won't get on Sebastian's last nerve." She said as she stirred the gravy over the stove.

Bard smiled and Savannah patted his shoulder. Next would be Maylene. Her eyes visibly narrowed and she felt a cold shiver go down her spine. She could feel the hair on the back of her neck standing on end and excused herself from the kitchen, quickly reminding Bard of what she told him. She began running through the manor looking for her beloved and the lecherous maid. She found them, Maylene sitting among an assortment of broken dishes and Sebastian standing over her sighing.

"I've got this Sebastian, you go and tend to the young master." Savannah said as she offered her hand to Maylene.

Sebastian nodded and left, leaving Savannah glaring down at the maid.

"I'm so sorry Miss Savannah. I was reaching for the top tea set and the-"

"You so much as touch a hair on Sebastian's head and I'll make sure that I kill you and hide your body so well that no one will ever find it, do you understand?" Savannah growled, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

Maylene squeaked and nodded furiously. Savannah smiled and placed a hand on Maylene's shoulder.

"Good. Now let's get this all cleaned up. Then from now on, pull one dish down at a time, tie your shoe laces, and get new glasses." Savannah said as she reached for the glasses.

Maylene's hands went up to hold onto them but Savannah had grasped them before Maylene could.

"No! The young master gave those to me! I don't need a new-"

"Oh yes you do. We can just ask the young master to give you a new pair." Savannah said as she placed the glasses in her pocket.

Suddenly Maylene let out a scream and pounced on Savannah, catching the silver haired woman off guard for a second before swiftly flinging Maylene across the room. The red head balanced herself before landing on her feet and charging again. Savannah stepped to the side and grabbed Maylene by the elbow as she past, flipping the girl in the air then slamming her down on the floor before sitting on her back. She held both of Maylene's arms behind her back, the girl struggling under her.

"Look here Maylene, you won't be able to beat me in close combat. I'm an expert and I could easily break your arm right now if I wanted to. No one said you had to dispose of the glasses. We'll just get you a new pair to wear! You may keep these glasses if you like!"

Sebastian came walking in just moments after Savannah finished speaking with Maylene and stared. What in the world was going on?

"Savannah, Maylene, what's going on here?" He asked.

"She took my glasses Mister Sebastian, yes she did!" Maylene shouted struggling under Savannah's weight.

"Only because you're basically blind with them on!" Savannah retorted.

"Get off me you fat cow!" Maylene screamed.

"Did you just call me a fat cow? How dare you! I'll have you know that I'm on a strict diet and I weight no more that one hundred and twenty-three pounds! If anyone is a fat cow it's you! You're the one that stuffs her face with Sebastian's treats! Fawning over my future husband like a harlot! " Savannah said as her grip tightened on Maylene's arms.

"Savannah! Maylene! This is no way to act in front of guests!" Sebastian shouted.

Both women turned their heads and spotted none other than Prince Soma and Agni. The two indian men merely stared at the sight before them, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Sebastian! What's all the commotion?" Ciel asked as he walked down the stairs toward them.

He stopped short when he saw his head maid sitting on his other maid's back. His brow furrowed and he rubbed his temple.

"Both of you get up off the floor! It's unbecoming of the Phantomhive staff." Sebastian said as he tapped his foot.

Savannah was reluctant to get up but did so anyway, making a 'humph' sound and storming off to go finish cleaning what ever was left on her list.

**~* Hours later *~**

Sebastian quietly entered Savannah's bedroom, only to see a small silver cat laying on the bed. His love of cats immediately took over and he began stroking the cat's fur, only to have it disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"I had no idea you fancied me that way my lord."

Sitting on Sebastian's lap, to Sebastian's surprise, was Savannah. Completely naked. She smiled as her cat ears and tail twitched, seeing the urge in Sebastian's eyes to stroke both.

"You confuse me more and more each day Savannah, I've seen you in so many different forms that I don't know which is your true form." He said as he scratched behind his beloved's ears.

Savannah's chuckle was mixed with a purr and she smiled.

"A shape shifting demoness never reveals her true form until her wedding night my love. You'll just have to wait." she said as she purred softly in Sebastian's ear.

"I guess so. " Sebastian said as he flipped his beloved over and the game began once again.

* * *

><p>I kinda like how this one went. I decided a bit of cat fetish at the end was needed. Anyway, Review and tell me what you think!<p> 


	13. His Maid, A Woman of Pleasure and Pain

Hey all! I'm taking an idea that a reviewer gave to me! Everyone can thank AikoRose for the idea for this chapter! Gives me a break from all the seriousness and stiffness of the chapters I've been typing for the last six hours. (cause I'm trying to put in some serious plot here. somewhere.) It's gonna be kinda short though. I really do need to get back to the other chapters.

Savannah: What plot? *crosses arms* Has there even been a plot?

Me: Yes! It's just currently in the making! *flailing around* Warning, Strong and VERY explicit content in this chapter...*grins and walks off*

Anyway, Here's Chapter 13!

LET THE GAME CONTINUE!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>His Maid, A Woman Of Pleasure, Pain, and Slight Embarrassment<p>

Savannah let out a low moan as Sebastian pushed her against the counter in the kitchen. She gripped the edge, her legs spread as she looked back at her beloved. They were playing one of their more 'serious' games. She cried out as he thrust into her, her back arching and her ears falling back. She'd surprised him completely when her tail wrapped around one of his legs, his hand slapping her ass as she clawed at the counter. She'd even gone so far as to add fangs to the appearance. The silver ears and tail only added to Sebastian's desire for her, his love of cats so clearly evident to his lover.

Savannah was sure that later her midsection would have a bruise somewhere, with the way he was pounding her into the counter's edge. Her eyes rolled for a second before she felt the sting of his hand, jolting her back to reality. Sebastian felt the tail on his leg tighten and suddenly stopped moving, his hips resting against Savannah's. Savannah's eyes snapped open and she quickly looked back at him,

"Master, why did you stop? Is something-"

She felt his hand grip her tail and pry it from his leg, then he looked at her with a slight glare in his eyes.

"You squeeze my leg like that again and I'll-"

Savannah swiftly moved her hips forward then back against his, causing him to moan and drop the tail. She smiled and bit her lip as she felt him moving again, her claws digging into the counter, leaving small holes. A growl left her throat and her head fell forward. She felt him bite her shoulder and nearly screamed, he was getting a little more violent now. She still had bruises from the day before on her. She felt the blood sliding down her shoulder and head butted him with the back of her head, causing him to grunt and making his teeth let go of her. She couldn't cause him too much damage, making her face away from him was a way for him to assert the fact that he was master and she was submissive, and also to save him from getting dangerously clawed by the woman as he mercilessly teased her. She had already screamed at him to let her have her release, which he swiftly denied her time after time. They'd already been in the kitchen for three hours.

"Bastard!" She screamed as she felt him hit her again across her already stinging ass.

She heard him chuckle and badly wanted to stomp on his foot and send her foot right through his smug face, if only he wasn't so good in bed! Her moans rose in pitch and she shook her head from side to side. She grunted as her midsection collided with the counter. She was not going to subject herself to this torture anymore! She'd been ready to cum three hours ago. The torture was more than she could bare. The fact he'd lasted that long without cumming himself was astounding and startling to her. Savannah gritted her teeth and looked back at him.

"Lord Lucifer, please. It's been three hours! My mind is nearly mush! I can't stand it!" She screamed.

Sebastian felt a small sting of pain as he saw that his beloved was nearly in tears. He merely chuckled and swatted her ass again, causing her to scream and glare at him.

"You asshole! If I don't get the release I'm craving I'll skip work tomorrow and leave you with those three!" She screamed.

"Nice try mon amour, but we both know you wouldn't know what to do with yourself if you skipped work." He said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

It was too much and she couldn't take much more. Her mind was going a thousand miles a minute. Her nerves were standing on edge and when he reached up under her and pinched her nipples between his fingers did she scream and collapse on the counter. Her breathing was irregular and her body twitched and flinched. She felt as if her whole body was dead weight and was barely able to lift herself up before she heard the door to the kitchen being opened.

"Oi Sebastian, where did you put my..."

To her utter horror and terror, there stood Bard, Maylene, and Finnie in the door way. Maylene screamed and blood poured from her nose. Bard stared as his jaw dropped, pointing at the two. Finnie stood there, trying to put together why Savannah was bent over the counter and why Sebastian was behind her, his hips moving. To Savannah's surprise, Sebastian was so intent on getting his own release that he hadn't even noticed the three that Savannah was caught in the midst of terror and pleasure. On one hand if she came again while those three stood there she would be utterly mortified, but on the other hand, she wasn't about to stop Sebastian. She quickly reached for the nearest blunt object and tossed it at the three. When none of them moved she clawed at the counter for anything else she could throw while still competent enough to do so, the pleasure building within her with each passing moment. She fought back her moans, gritting her teeth and growling. Her eyes flashed demonic crimson.

"GET OUT!" she screamed, tossing several knives towards Bard.

"Yes ma'am!" Bard shouted as he grabbed the other two, not looking back.

Savannah cried out and collapsed on the counter once more, her ears picking up Sebastian's low moan as he came with her, leaning on her back. She smiled and was considering telling him about the slight interruption but decided against it. At least till later.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that! I rather enjoyed writing it! Remember to Review! See you later! and Thanks once again AikoRose for the idea!<p> 


	14. His Maid, She's A Lady

Yay! I'm getting a new laptop soon! I won't have to worry about unplugging my computer and having it die the moment the cord is unplugged from the wall. *cheers* By the way, the inspiration for this chapter was the song She's A Lady By Tom Jones. You should listen to it while reading this chapter, it's this chapter's theme song if you will! I think I'll put the lyrics in with the story. though I think I'll keep the chorus out till near the end.

Here's Chapter 14!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>His Maid, She's A Lady<p>

_Well she's all you'd ever want,_

_She's the kind I'd like to flaunt,_

_And take to dinner._

Still to this day no one that didn't know Ciel personally, or through business, knew that Savannah was his maid. When they would leave the manor she would dress her best, choosing clothes from his late mother's closet. She didn't fuss when Sebastian tightened the corset just a smidge tighter than usual. She acted much like a noble woman of London. Many times they had been mistaken as mother and son, a few men saying that she didn't look old enough to have a child which in turn would make Savannah's face as red as a tomato. Ciel would then shout that she wasn't his mother and that they should get lost and mind their own business.

_Well she always knows her place,_

_She's got style she's got grace,_

_She's a winner._

Savannah held her head high when she was with the young master. If men took a second glance, she didn't notice. She never questioned anyone's actions, except her own. If asked to dance while at a party, she would accept, only to walk away after one song. She politely declined any invitations to dance if she wasn't feeling well and kept away from the gossiping women that tried to invite her to their circle of friends. She found that gossip, if handled incorrectly, could have the worst consequences.

_She's a Lady!_

Anyone who didn't know her thought she was a noble, she acted and dressed the part when she was seen around town with Ciel and Sebastian. When in the eyes of the public she would immediately grab Sebastian's arm, glaring at anyone who dared flirt with her beloved. She wanted to assert the fact that he was taken and no one else would have him, by taking him by the arm in a very lady like manner.

_Well she's never in the way,_

_Always something nice to say,_

_Oh what a blessing._

Savannah smiled as she helped the young master with one of his lessons. She pushed her wire rim glasses higher up on her nose as she encouraged the young master in his studies. She offered her hand to Ciel and offered more dance lessons. He took up the offer and she showed him each time the basic steps of the waltz to the more difficult steps of the tango and samba. It wasn't long before Ciel was spinning his head maid around the foyer while she laughed and cheered him on.

_I can leave her on her own,_

_knowing she's okay alone,_

_And there's no messing._

Savannah smiled as Sebastian kissed her at the door, telling her he would be back shortly. She waved good bye. She quickly took control and gave the other servants work to do and went to tend to her own chores. She was quick to move about to manor quietly, as to not disturb the young master while he worked.

_Well she knows what I'm about,_

_She can take what I dish out,_

_And that's not easy._

Sebastian glared at the other servants, Savannah stood there quietly as he wondered what had happened while he was gone. He'd left his beloved in charge, how did the mess get so bad. She stepped forward and told Sebastian that she had begun the young master's dance lessons today and had gotten so distracted that she lost track of time. Sebastian clearly wasn't happy and started shouting as Savannah stood there taking every bit of his anger. Of course later he appologized and she eventually forgave him.

_Well she knows me through and through,_

_And she knows just what to do,_

_And how to please me._

Savannah smiled as she trailed her tail up her lord's leg, teasing him as she kissed his neck, his hands gripping her hips. A low purr left her lips and made Sebastian's hips move faster against hers. She cried out and clawed at his back, swooning from the pleasure. Her mind was mush and could only let out a few non-verbal sounds.

_She's a lady! She's a lady!_

_Talking about that little lady!_

Ciel smiled as he spun Savannah around the foyer, showing her his new mastery of dancing. It had become one of his favorite pass times and she always accepted an invitation to dance from her young master. Even after six years of teaching him the ways of the dancer and serving him expertly, now at eighteen, she still called him young master. He was now taller than her, no longer the child she used to tease and sometime, even when he wouldn't admit it, comfort from a nightmare. She considered him her son and cherished her time with him. Once his revenge was finalized she wouldn't have any more of the time.

Suddenly Sebastian stepped in and Ciel passed her off to her soon to be husband. She smiled and he kissed her lips before smiling down at her.

"And she's mine." Sebastian whispered as he spun Savannah around, listening to her laugh and watching her smile up at him.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I know that was a MAJOR time skip near the end. But I thought the ending was cute! Hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you think! and yes I realized that I skipped a big part in the song, I wanted it that way. I think I made a little hint of CielxOC, which made the chapter cute. *thinking about making a story between Ciel and an OC* I'll finish this one first though before starting another story.<p> 


	15. His Maid, A Final Decision

Okay, So I made another fanfiction Just for Ciel and an OC. But the thought is still nagging at the back of my mind. I love how Jasmine said I could do both! I would work since Ciel does turn into a demon anyway...she could be with both men forever. I would solve the problem cause if I wrote a separate fiction for Vannah and Ciel I would still feel like I've shafted sebastian so I think I'm just gonna surprise all of you! *grins and walks off* By the way, Ciel is already a demon just so you all know. Since I did a major skip of time in the last chapter, I automatically made him a demon

Savannah: *standing between both me* You mean I have to choose? *looking from one to the other* What if I can't?

Sebastian: She's mine master. *glaring*

Ciel: I'll challenge you for her hand. Who ever she chooses shall be victorious. *crosses his arm*

Sebastian: Very well master.

Vannah: It's a game now? What the hell!

Me: lol! everyone enjoy the chapter! Here's Chapter 15! I think I'll make this the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story! *takes off running to type the chapter up for you* warning, it might be very short.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>His Maid, A Final Decision<p>

Savannah had seen the challenging looks from both men for sometime now. Both were questing for her heart. She felt caught between a rock and hard place. Her heart loved both men and she felt as though if she married one, she'd be betraying the other. It had gotten so far that Savannah eventually locked herself in her room, taking all spare keys and keeping herself away from the two men. She couldn't stand the shouting and the thrusting gifts and flowers in her face. At first she'd been excited at receiving gifts from the two, who wouldn't? But soon the novelty of the situation wore off and she couldn't take much more.

The more the two men fought, the more she pulled herself away. She couldn't stand the squabbles, the fighting. Her head was pounding from the shouting. Her eyes stung from the lack of moisture from crying so much. She'd warned the rest of the staff about the quarrelling duo and informed them that they were to do their job to the best of their abilities. There had been no mistakes since that day.

Savannah squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the two arguing outside her bedroom door. She sat in the corner of the room and placed her hands over her ears, as if that would drown out the noise. Suddenly something in her snapped and she stood, grabbing the door and tossing it off its hindges.

"Stop it! Both of you! I can't take it anymore!" She screamed, staring at the two demons in front of her.

"Savannah..."

"Vannah..."

Both men stopped and watched as she stormed her way out of the room and down the hall. She suddenly began changing form. Her anger set off her abilities and she glared back at the two men, her black wings spreading. A dark purple and black aura floated around the demoness and she growled, her words echoing the the hall.

"This game between you two has gone on long enough! I'm stick and tired of being thought of as some prize and neither of you are considering my feelings!"

Her teeth which had been turned to those of a human grew.

"I'm not a prize that you get at the end of a game! I'm a person! And I know I've had this speech with you before Sebastian!"

Her ears which had been rounded off for her human for, began to point at the top.

"I will decided who I will be with in my own way! I will not be someone's trophy!"

Suddenly she was screaming as she clutched her head, two long winding horns growing. Sebastian quickly moved forward and took his beloved in his arms. Her screams muffled into Sebastian's chest. Ciel stood there in shock. He'd been fighting his butler for so long that he'd begun to wonder what he was fighting for. Savannah had been Sebastian's from the end and he was going to make sure of that. When Savannah's screams stopped, she collapsed in Sebastian's arms, blood running down the sides of her face.

"Sebastian."

The butler turned and faced his master.

"Yes. I agree. We've done enough damage." He said as he lifted his beloved bridal style and carried her back to her bedroom.

"She was yours from the beginning. Forgive me for-"

"She loves you too master." Sebastian interjected.

Ciel was caught off guard and he watched as Sebastian smiled. The elder demon turned his eyes to the younger and he chuckled.

"She loves us both equally my lord. But you are right. She is mine. And it will remain that way. We'll find you a demoness that you could be with for eternity."

"Yes Sebastian, that's an excellent idea. I'm going to retire to my study and work for awhile. Please tell Vannah that I'm sorry for the trouble we've caused." Ciel said as he left the room.

**~* hours later *~**

Savannah screamed as she awoke with a start, suddenly seeing black feathers laying on her bed and Sebastian sitting next to her with a look of pain on his face. Ciel was standing off to the side, his face saddened as well.

"What's going on? Please tell me that stupid game between you two is over or I'll-"

"It's over Vannah. We wanted to apologize for our stupidity." Ciel said as he walked to her side and knelt down next to her.

"We made a mistake and now we fear that we can't atone for our actions." Sebastian said.

Savannah looked from one man to the other and suddenly began laughing, catching to the two demons off guard. She chuckled and gripped her stomach.

"Oh you two are so precious to me, I can't stay mad at either of you for long." She said as she touched both of their faces.

Ciel looked to Sebastian and Sebastian looked to Ciel. What was going on?

"Vannah are you feeling well?" Sebastian asked as he felt her forehead.

"Yes. I'm feeling wonderful." She said as she swatted his hand away with a glare.

Savannah felt a kiss on her cheek and saw Ciel smiling at her.

"I want to walk you down the isle at your wedding with Sebastian, if you'll let me." He said softly.

Savannah suddenly took the young man in her arms and squeezed him tight.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Absolutely!" She said as she jumped up out of bed and hugged them both.

Her eyes landed on Sebastian and she walked into his open arms.

"You will become my queen at last." He whispered.

"Yes my king. At last." She whispered back as she kissed him.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the story! *runs off to write my other story* you should think about reading A Glimpse Beyond Dreams next. I think I'll make that the sequal to this one. Maybe Ciel will meet someone! *runs off to write*<p> 


	16. His Maid, A Surprise Visit

Took me freakin' long enough! Here's a sweet chapter for all my wonderful readers! You guys are so awesome! You make writing so much fun!

I'm thinking that the story between Sebastian and Savannah isn't quite done yet. So enjoy!

Chapter sixteen!

* * *

><p>His Maid, A Surprise Visit<p>

Savannah paced back and forth as she looked at the clock over head. She couldn't believe she was about to do this! Oh but how she had waited for this day for so long! She brushed a few strands of silver hair out of her face and took a deep breath. It wasn't so much that she was in a church but that she was in the same church that she had become a demon in. It held quite a bit of meaning for her.

She was brought from her thoughts by the sound of heels clicking outside her door and she waited for the sound of the knob turning. It was excruciatingly silent as she waited for whoever was behind the door.

"Savannah?" A soft female voice asked.

Her eyes grew wide and she rushed to the door, nearly pulling it off it's hinges as she yanked it open. It was almost like looking in a mirror. The same face looked back at her, only aged a bit. She nearly reeled back in surprise and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Mother?" She whispered, utter shock on her face.

"It really is you! Oh Savannah!" The woman lunged at her daughter, nearly toppling them in the process.

"Mother! What are you doing here?" Savannah asked as she wrapped her arms around the older woman.

"We couldn't very well miss your wedding could we? Even if it is to a demon..."

"Now Rachel, you promised to be polite." A male voice said.

In the door way stood a giant of a man, standing a good seven feet tall. Fiery red hair topped his head and colored his beard and mustache. His deep emerald eyes smiled at his daughter and immediately Savannah threw herself into his open arms.

"Daddy!" She cried.

"I'm well aware of what I promised Julian." Rachel said with an exasperated sigh.

Julian wrapped his big arms around his little girl and smiled. His arms engulfed his daughter and Savannah kissed his cheeks.

"What are you two doing here? How did you know I'm getting married?" Savannah asked, smoothing out her white dress.

"A young man by the name of Ciel Phantomhive told us." Julian said as he released his eldest daughter.

"I couldn't very well let you get married without your parents." Ciel said as he stepped around Julian with a grin.

"Young master! Oh this is wonderful!" Savannah said taking Ciel into her arms then she held him at arms length, "But how ever did you find them?"

"Sebastian searched them out and brought them back to the estate while you were out on errands last week." Ciel said as he took Vannah's hands in his.

"I rather like your future husband. He's very capable and quick." Julian said as he rubbed his beard.

Savannah was beaming with pride as she took in the sight of her parents. She then turned back to Ciel.

"Young master, I don't know how I will ever repay you. This is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you." She whispered, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Now, there can't be any crying at your wedding. We can't let you smudge your make up." Rachel said as she took Savannah by the arm and led her to the vanity opposite of them.

Ciel turned to Julian and smiled. Julian knew that look and merely chuckled. Ciel felt elated that Savannah was happy. Over the years he come to love her much like Sebastian did. He hoped one day that he would find someone just as wonderful.

"She's very lucky to have such a kind master like you Ciel Phantomhive." Julian said as he watched his wife fuss over Savannah's viel.

"I'm the lucky one sir, to know someone as wonderful as your daughter. She's been nothing but good to me over the years." Ciel replied.

"Continue to look after her for us, will you?" Julian asked.

"With my life." Ciel said softly.

"Young master?" Savannah asked behind the dressing screen, she was about to change into her wedding gown.

"Yes Vannah?" Ciel asked.

"Thank you again." Vannah whispered before she let out a gasp as her mother tightened the corset.

"Anything for you Vannah." Ciel whispered with a soft smile.

Savannah stepped out from behind the changing screen a few minutes later and Ciel, along with Julian, were speechless. She stood tall in a beautiful white spaghetti strap dress, the straps making an X on her back, silver lined the front and for a moment she seemed to really sparkle. Her hair was half up, half down and curled at the ends. Atop her head was a silver tiara holding a very sheer veil. Her emerald eyes sparkled and she blushed a bright red.

"So, what do you think?" She asked softly, slowly spinning in place.

Ciel's jaw dropped and he blinked a few times. Julian was the first to speak.

"You look beautiful sweetheart. Absolutely beautiful." He said, walking over and taking her hands in his.

Savannah looked to Ciel and watched as the color rushed to his face. He turned his head and smiled.

"You look radiant Vannah." He said.

Savannah smiled and pulled him into her arms. She had to stand on her toes to kiss his cheek for the compliment.

"Thank you young master."

"You've thanked me enough Savannah." Ciel said with a smile," Now, let's go get ready to walk you down the isle."

Savannah merely nodded as she linked arms with her young master.

* * *

><p>AHHHHHH! Okay so I know I had this as complete but I just couldn't leave it alone! too many ideas! So for now, here's the start of the wedding day!<p> 


	17. His Maid, A Last Minute Decision

Here's chapter seventeen! I just can't seem to put this story down. I know that some of you have read the sequel that I had up already but I decided to go with an idea that someone gave me a long while back. I think it will actually complete the story for me as I just didn't feel right while I read over the sequel. I know that some of you may hate me for this, but I just feel that the new ending I'm making is the right one for me. Btw, I took the vows from this site I looked up to find some, and I liked them. Plus it fit into how I want this to go! WOOHOO for Google!

Sorry in advance if Ciel and Sebastian are a bit OOC.

So, as I've said before...LET THE GAME CONTINUE!

I've so missed saying that! ENJOY!

* * *

><p>His Maid, A Last Minute Decision<p>

Savannah glanced over to her left as Ciel stood next to her behind the closed doors leading into the sanctuary. She'd seen him flirting with some young girl a few hours earlier and immediately felt a searing pain in her chest. Jealousy. She knew the feeling all too well and though she couldn't do anything, she wanted nothing more than to rip the head off the little girl flirting with her young master. She didn't want to admit to herself that she'd fallen in love with Ciel. But her heart was speaking louder than her head. She'd discussed this at length with Sebastian and, though he didn't exactly want what she was deciding, he knew that she would always love him. Savannah clenched her hands around Ciel's arm and bit her lip. She was worried now of what Ciel would say. She didn't have much time to worry though, the sound of the organ now rang through the doors.

"Are you ready?" Ciel asked as he held her hand in his.

Savannah merely nodded and watched as the doors slowly opened for her. She saw Sebastian standing up by the priest and couldn't help but chuckle. He looked calm but at the same time a little perturbed. It was at Savannah's request that they have the wedding in this chapel. As they walked down the isle, she could read Sebastian's face. He was wondering if she'd said anything to Ciel yet. She shook her head slightly, only enough for Sebastian to tell and he nodded in return. Soon she was standing next to Sebastian and Ciel moved to stand beside his butler. Savannah took a deep breath and turned to face the priest with Sebastian.

"We have come here today in the presence of God to join in holy matrimony Sebastian Michaelis and Savannah Belheart. Happiness in marriage is not something that just happens. A good marriage must be created. In the Art of Marriage: The little things are the big things. It is never being too old to hold hands. It is remembering to say 'I love you' at least once a day. It is never going to sleep angry. It is at no time taking the other for granted; the courtship should not end with the honeymoon, it should continue through all the years. It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives. It is standing together facing the world. It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family. It is doing things for each other, not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice, but in the spirit of joy. It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. It is not expecting the husband to wear a halo or the wife to have wings of an angel. It is not looking for perfection in each other. It is cultivating flexibility, patience, understanding and a sense of humor. It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. It is finding room for the things of the spirit. It is a common search for the good and the beautiful. It is establishing a relationship in which the independence is equal, dependence is mutual and the obligation is reciprocal. It is not only marrying the right partner, it is being the right partner. Therefore if any man can shew any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." The Priest said.

This was the moment that she was waiting for. She took a deep breath and was about to turn to the congregation when Ciel spoke up.

"I object." He said firmly.

Sebastian's eyes grew wide and he turned to Ciel.

"But young master!"

"I love Savannah as much as you do Sebastian! Why is it that only you should be able to marry her?" Ciel cried out.

The priests face turned to shock and Savannah took Ciel and Sebastian's hands into her own.

"Father Richard, I love both of these men and I want nothing more than to spend my days, how ever long they may be, with both of them as my husband!" Her eyes narrowed and her voice grew low and dark, "If you deny me this, your soul will be cursed to spend eternity in limbo."

The priest flinched and nodded quickly. Savannah's dark expression immediately became one of joy.

"Thank you Father Richard." She was with a smile.

Julian stood in the front row with a smile. He had a feeling that this would happen. He could tell that both men deeply loved his daughter. And why wouldn't they? She was a rare jewel among stones. Rachel on the other hand was in complete and utter shock. Sebastian merely smiled and tightly held Savannah's hand in his own.

"Yes, of course, anything for a daughter of the church. Savannah, will you have these men to be your husbands; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love them, comfort them, honor and keep them, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to them as long as you three shall live?

Savannah smiled and looked to both Sebastian and Ciel.

"I will Father Richard."

"Sebastian and Ciel, will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you three shall live?" The Priest asked the two men on either side of Savannah.

Ciel and Sebastian smiled and looked to Savannah.

"I will." Sebastian said.

"I will." Ciel said.

"Will all of you witnessing these promises do all in your power to uphold these three persons in their marriage?" The Priest asked the congregation.

"We will." Everyone said.

"You have determined that you would seal your vows today by the exchanging of rings. The rings you give and receive this day are marvelous symbols of endless love. The rings are made of gold, a symbol of purity. May your thoughts towards one another be pure. The ring is an unbroken circle, having no end, so it is emblematic of the enduring and unending love you have for each other."

"I give this ring in remembrance of this hour, a symbol of love that is beautiful, endless and complete." Sebastian said as he placed Savannah's ring on her finger.

"I give this ring in remembrance of this hour, a symbol of love that is beautiful, endless and complete, to both you Sebastian as well as Ciel." Savannah said as she placed one ring on Sebastian's ring finger then turned to Ciel and placed a ring on his finger as well.

"Sebastian, Ciel, and Savannah, you have now affirmed before your families and friends your love and your caring for each other. You have come from different backgrounds. You have walked different paths. You are different individuals. Your love has transcended these differences. In the years before you, may the richness of the traditions that have nurtured you enhance and brighten your lives as you help to create and shape the future. May the challenges of your life together be met with courage and optimism. May you learn from your failures and grow in your achievements. May life bless you with children, friends, and family in a wide network of mutual support and enjoyment. May you face pain, toil, and trouble with a stout but light heart. May you share with others the radiance of your seasons of joy and pleasure. May you always remember that laughter is the medicine of God. Now that Sebastian, Ciel, and Savannah have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husbands and wife, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder. Amen." The Priest said as he closed his bible and turned away with a sigh.

Savannah turned to Sebastian and immediately a kiss was placed on her lips. When she turned to Ciel, a blush was across his cheeks.

"Young Master? You should kiss your bride." She whispered.

Ciel gently took her hands in his and leaned down to claim the lips he'd been thinking about for so long. Savannah could taste peppermints on his lips as she kissed her young master. Finally she'd gotten what she wanted. Both of the men she loved were now hers for all eternity.

* * *

><p>Me: *dead from so much fluff*<p>

Savannah: *overjoyed* I married both of them! woohoo for me!

Sebastian: Young master? Who's name shall we have?

Ciel: Both, We'll hyphenate it.


	18. Author's Note

Hey all! I know I've been away for a while, but I've been super super busy! Updates on all of my stories shall be coming soon. I've been hand writing most of my chapters because I've moved and I don't have internet at my new apartment. don't have a monitor for my new computer either so we'll have to wait and see what happens. Thanks for reading! Kitten Losvana

Also, be prepared for a new story from me. Of course it's not my normal stories. It's under the phantom of the opera. I've been watching it like crazy lately.

soon I'll be taking down A Glimpse beyond dreams. It's sucks. I need to rewrite it. I lost the plot half way through the story and I don't remember where I was headed with it.


End file.
